But I'm not Bilingual!
by UnFoRgIvAbLe
Summary: The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything seemed right in the world. Then two people, whose plan is to ruin my life, came to me wanting to talk. They were my parents, and talk meant that they did something horrible! Was I really moving to


Chapter One

It was a normal day, you know....  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing and everything seemed right in the world. Then two people, whose plan is to ruin my life, came to me wanting to talk. They were my parents, and talk meant that they did something horrible! It was something horrible, how can they ruin my life in just one second? Oh, yea, parental rights... Let me tell you my story, hopefully by the end you'll feel my pain:  
  
Brriinnng! The school bell had ringed, telling us that school was indeed over. All I could say was, Joy to the World!  
  
"I swear by the time I finish high school, I'm going to be deaf!" my friend Ashley said to me, "No, sooner... What is up with these bells being loud?" She was a junior just like me; we had met when we were applying for high school, and you could say it was one of the strangest meetings, ever!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was our day to come and check out the high school, shadowing is what they called it. We had to follow a freshman around the campus, watch the classes and stuff. That day, the high school was two hours late because of sleet. We didn't know because we're to dumb to watch the news. The lady told us to sit in the cafeteria and get to know each other. The lady looked like she had a very bad stomach ache or something. The lady... She was weird. Let's just say she had no fashion sense. The second she had walked away both of us started laughing.  
  
"What is up with her?" Ashley had asked clutching her stomach.  
  
"Don't know..." I said chuckling, "Constipated, maybe?" That just made Ashley laugh harder. We stopped and looked at each other before laughing again. When we finally calmed down, we introduced ourselves...  
  
"I'm Leah..." I said waiting for her to introduce herself. She looked at me grinning but not saying anything. I gave her a strange look and said, "This is when you tell me your name..."  
  
She laughed and said, "Oh, yea, I'm Ashley..." "So...Did you see F.R.I.E.N.D.S. yesterday?" she asked looking at me. This was the question that would be the starting point of our uniquely strange friendship. And it was indeed an interesting friendship...  
  
"Yea, oh my gawd!" I said grinning, "Chandler's so freaking funny!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
And that's how it all started, but enough of that, back to the real story....  
  
"Ashley, you've been saying that ever since freshman year!" I said shaking my head. She grinned as we stepped outside into the sunlight.  
  
"Yea and they still haven't done anything about it!" she said reaching for her keys. I just chuckled as she unlocked the doors to her silver Toyota. I opened one of the doors as my cell phone started ringing. I sat down and looked for my cell phone....  
  
"It's in your shirt pocket, genius!" Ashley said starting the car. I grinned and mumbled, "oh yea!" as I grabbed my cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Sweetheart!" I cringed, it was my mother. My very annoying mother, dad was probably with her. Ashley mouthed, who is it? And I put my finger near my head and did the world wide known sign for being crazy. She nodded in understanding and started driving toward the park. We always drive there after school.  
  
"What is it, mom?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, sweetie..." I cringed again as she continued speaking, "you're father and I need you to come home immediately!" I had a sudden feeling of foreboding... Something was definitely not right!  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked her fearing something was amiss. The last time she told me to come home immediately, we had to go to Guam for a month. I missed my freshman field day because of that, I wouldn't talk to my parents for days....  
  
"Nothing, Leah..." she said sounding nervous, "Just come home as soon as possible! Your father's calling me I have to go!" And the dial tone went dead. I sighed as I stuffed the cell phone in my bag. I looked at Ashley, who seemed to be frustrated about the long red light.  
  
"Change of plans..." I said to her, "I have to go home immediately." Her expression changed into shock, she knew what happened last time. That's what I get for having Archeologists as parents. But during the summer it wasn't so bad... I got to take Ashley with me to Spain! It was so much fun, especially trying our Spanish out on the natives. Bet we made fools of ourselves...  
  
"That can't be good." Ashley said u-turning, "The last time--- I cut her off.  
  
"I know, we went to Guam!" I said scowling at the memory. Guam wasn't bad, it was interesting... But I was still mad that I missed field day. Freshman year is the coolest and I missed one of the most exciting events! Ashley turned the corner and drove up to my drive way.  
  
"You staying?" I asked her. She shook her head and said, "Let me pick Michael up and then I'll come by here..."  
  
"Alright, bye..." I said as I got out of the car. She waved as she reversed and started driving to her brother's school. Now to find out what my evil parents want to talk about. I trudged up to the door, as I pulled my hand up to knock on the door, it opened... Revealing my mother. This was defiantly not good....  
  
"Sweetheart!" she cried as I cringed, "Your dad and I have something important to discuss with you!" She said mussing my hair up affectionately, I stepped inside and asked,  
  
"I'm adopted?" Mom frowned at me. She pulled me into the dining room, where my dad was already sitting. He was working on deciphering an ancient language. He looked up from his work and smiled at me beckoning me to sit down... I sat down totally confused and frightened at the same time.  
  
"Honey, we have exciting news!" Dad said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "We're moving to Japan for the year!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I half shouted half asked. 

AN: So what did you think? This story have any future?


End file.
